


Sweet little Nando

by Xabisgirl



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Ancient History, Multi, PWP, Threesome, mild coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xabisgirl/pseuds/Xabisgirl
Summary: Nando goes round for dinner and gets more than he expected, but perhaps exactly what he hoped





	Sweet little Nando

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic of mine, back from the old LJ days. Imagine it’s 2007 and Torres has just signed for Liverpool. This will be ancient history for some people, but Stevie and Xabi are still, and will for ever be, my OTP. They were mostly pre-social media of course, but like Dele/Dier now, they practically shipped themselves - anyone remember that CL winners’ kiss? With Xabi’s little nuzzle of Stevie afterwards?

Nando rang the doorbell. He'd been really pleased to be invited to dinner at Stevie's and Xabi's. Xabi had come up to him after training with the offer, and Nando had gladly accepted. He'd not been in Liverpool long and still didn't know very many people. He knew, and liked, Xabi of course, from their time with the Spanish national team, but he was still a little in awe of Steven Gerrard. The man had an aura about him, carried himself with the confidence of the man who'd been the inspiration in Istanbul and had an FA cup final named after him, an honour accorded to very few. So Nando was looking forward to getting to know the man a bit better, and perhaps then he could shake off his overly respectful attitude to him. It wasn't that he wasn't confident about his own playing ability - he knew he could be among the best of the best - but he was still starting out, and Steven Gerrard had already achieved so much.

Xabi welcomed Nando in, got him a glass of wine and fussed around the kitchen putting the finishing touches to the meal. Nando was just wondering where Steven was when a voice behind him said languidly, "Hi, I'm really glad you could make it, Nando". Was it Nando's imagination or were those words loaded with something more than polite hospitality? Steven brushed past Nando on his way to fetch his drink and Nando could have sworn that Steven's hand touched his arse in a fleeting caress. Again, surely he must be imagining it?

They had a pleasant meal and Nando drank a couple more glasses of wine than he'd intended. He'd started to relax as the other two had chatted lightly with him about the team and recent matches. Once or twice he'd caught Steven watching him with, he thought, a speculative look in his eyes, but he'd dismissed this feeling. True, Steven had started getting a little grumpy when he and Xabi had started talking about Spanish films they'd seen, but he'd cheered up when the talk turned back to football.

They were sitting chatting with cognacs in hand, and some of Xabi's favourite rock music on in the background, when the mood suddenly changed. Steven took Xabi's face in his hands and started kissing him deeply. Nando shifted in his chair uneasily. He knew about their relationship of course, but it was very different seeing such graphic evidence of it. Somehow though, he found it hard to look away from their open-mouthed embrace, even when Steven started stroking the growing bulge in Xabi's jeans. 

"Er, I'd better be going..." Nando said, half rising, suddenly horribly conscious that the display of affection by the other two men had led to a growing erection on his part.

Steven shot him a look. "Sit down, soft lad. We're not through with you yet." Unaccountably, a strange thrill coursed through Nando's body at the gruff words. 

Steven got up to refill their glasses, and Xabi moved over to the arm of Nando's chair. He started stroking the younger man's hair, then lent over and whispered in his ear. "We just want to play with you a little. That's ok, isn't it?" Nando started to stammer a response, but Xabi began to kiss him and he surrendered willingly to his fellow Spaniard's soft lips. He couldn't help jumping a little nervously when Steven came back in, but Xabi continued to kiss him. His erection was now making his tight jeans feel very uncomfortable and he moved slightly to try to ease the feeling.

"My Xabi's very good at kissing, isn't he? Always turns me on...I see he's having the same effect on you", Steven said mockingly. Nando blushed red as his team shirt. 

"I, er... he..."

"It's ok, relax, I'll look after you", Xabi whispered, stroking Nando's back. He pulled the boy's shirt out of his jeans and slipped his hands up underneath it to touch the soft flesh covering the hard muscles. Nando looked up at a slight sound to find Steven standing next to them brazenly rubbing the impressive bulge in the front of his trousers. He cleared his throat nervously but couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Like what you see, huh? Don't worry, it's all for you, kid." Steven smirked ominously and again Nando felt a thrill course through him. What was happening to him? His cock was aching he was so turned on by this strange situation. Now Xabi had taken his own top off and was unbuttoning his compatriot's shirt. He bent and laved Nando's nipples with his tongue, while the younger man gazed in horrified fascination as Steven undid his flies and brought out an impressive length of engorged flesh which he stroked idly as he watched the other two embrace in the chair beside him. 

Xabi reached down and rubbed gently at the bulge in Nando's jeans and it was only with an immense effort of will that the younger man avoided coming right then and there. Again Xabi whispered to him. "We want to play with you. Do you want to play with us?" 

Nando was just nodding nervously, when Stevie spoke again. "Come on, Nando. I want to see those pretty lips wrapped round Xabi's cock and then, if you're lucky, I'm gonna fuck you senseless."

"Steven!" said Xabi. "Behave yourself. It's ok," he said again to Nando. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Nando's mouth had gone dry but he managed to croak a reply. "I...I want to..."

Soon they were all naked, and Nando was kneeling in front of Xabi, inches from his very erect cock. He'd only ever seen his own in this state, although of course he'd seen plenty of other men naked in changing rooms. The tip glistened and it seemed very natural to stick his tongue out and taste Xabi's excitement. The older man moaned as Nando took his member in his mouth and, trying to remember what had felt good when this had been done to him by girls in the past, started to lick and suck greedily at it. Steven moved to stand behind Xabi, caressing his chest and pressing his groin into Xabi's arse, and peering over Xabi's shoulder at Nando's mouth pleasuring his lover. Having two men fondling and sucking him drove Xabi towards his peak, and he soon came in a shuddering burst, Nando taking his come greedily and Steven holding him up in his strong arms. 

"Your turn, Torres", said Steven, almost menacingly. He reached out and trailed a finger down Nando's chest and over his stomach. It was the first time he'd touched Nando, who started quivering uncontrollably. "God, what was it about this man?" he thought helplessly. Xabi had now recovered somewhat and took Nando in his arms again. 

"You ok?" he asked, his deep brown eyes searching Nando's face. "Stevie wants to fuck you, and what Stevie wants, he usually gets. I'll be here though and I'll look after you, ok?" Nando nodded slowly, but his erect, oozing cock told the story for him. Xabi reached into a drawer and brought out some lube. He squeezed a generous amount on his fingers and reached round to Nando's arse. Gently and thoroughly he fingered the tightly puckered skin, and the boy gasped as the fingers entered him. He relaxed as they continued their gentle probing and realised he was more aroused than he had ever been before. All the time, Steven was watching them avidly, a predatory look on his face. 

Xabi led Nando to stand between two chairs. "Brace yourself on these, " he said, "and tell me if it's too much for you."

"He's going to take every inch, aren't you pretty boy?" came the mocking voice. Then Steven moved behind him and Nando finally felt the firm grip of his rough hands on his hips. Steven's cock was pressing up against his arse and he thought he'd faint with the arousal he felt. Xabi guided Steven's cock to the right place, and Nando felt the tip of it begin to breach his tight hole.

"Beg me for it, Torres", the Scouser said gruffly.

"P...Please, please fuck me. Fuck me, Steven" Nando cried desperately.

At last, Steven complied and pushed into the heat and pressure of Nando's arse. Xabi moved round in front of Nando and took his cock in his mouth. Steven's thrusts drove him further and further into Xabi's mouth. Nando had practically passed out with pleasure, but some small remaining conscious part of him noted that the two older men had laced their fingers together as they each held his hips. He came more strongly than he had ever done, Xabi's mouth around him and Steven's cock up his arse. A groan from behind him and a sudden heat deep inside him told him that Steven had reached his orgasm. Xabi stood up and pressed Nando between him and Steven, leaning over his shoulder to kiss his lover and share the taste of the younger man.

To Nando's surprise, it was Steven who fetched towels and warm water and cleaned him up gently while Xabi lay and watched.

"Thank you, Steven", he said.

"Hey, soft lad. It's Stevie, ok?" The mocking tone was completely gone and there was only friendliness in those blue-grey eyes. "You were a brave soldier there. Are you ok now?"

"I think so, yes, thank you."

And as he said it, he realised that it was true.


End file.
